New York dreaming
by gleek4klainealways
Summary: 10 years post Glee Kurt and Blaine had a perfect life but was it too perfect? Was there newborn daughter too perfect to be real? When the difference between reality and illusion drift to oblivion how can you tell the difference.
1. 2:05 am

New York Dreaming

Chapter One

Kurt and Blaine lay down together after hours of trying to get their second child, little Tracy-Ann to sleep. They should feel lucky they got to be daddies again. After their son Toronto was born they were afraid they would never be able to have another child. But still they had forgotten how much work it would be. Kurt laughed "You would think we would have this down by now "he said. "When we met did you ever think that one day we would be here?" Blaine asked. Kurt was silent for a moment then said "I think I always knew we would be together somehow, because from the moment I saw you I was in love." Blaine could do nothing but smile at this but then said "O were you?" "Yes, yes I was" Kurt retorted as he went to give his husband a kiss. But right before their lips met a piercing cry came from the next room. "Does she ever sleep, or does she just wait until we're about to be intimate." Blaine uttered. They both got up to go and check on their 3 month old daughter. Kurt was tall with deep blue eyes and hair the color of cinnamon wile Blaine was not as tall and his dark black hair always had enormous amounts of hair gel in it. They walked in to their daughter's room to find their son sitting with Tracy in his arms swaying her back to sleep it was the most precious sight they ever saw. Their son was tall for his age with light brown hair and green eyes; although he was only 7 he acted much older. "Toronto what are you doing up?" Kurt asked. The young boy looked up at his fathers just noticing their presence. "I heard her crying so I came in here to comfort her." "You should let us handle her you just go back to bed." Blaine said. "But look I got her to be quiet." The two had just notice that the infant was indeed silent. Toronto gently set Tracy back in her crib and left the room. "He is very good with her." Kurt stated. "Of course he is they are brother and sister after all." Blaine said. This was true the couple had used the same egg donor to ensure their children were true siblings. Kurt and Blaine eventually went back to their room. "It's 2:25." Kurt said. "Is it too late to have sex" Blaine joked. Kurt just laughed. Then Kurt leaned over to Blaine real close and whispered "I think so." The two went over to their bed and got underneath the covers and went to sleep.

The next day Toronto stormed into his dads' room to, Very gently he climbed into his dads' bed and woke them up. "Dad wake up." "Dad wake up." Toronto kept saying until finally Blaine woke up. "Dad do you know what day it is?" Toronto asked very excitedly. "Let me think." Blaine said even thought it was annoying his son. "It's the first day of school!" Toronto screamed so loud he was surprised he didn't wake Tracy up. Kurt rolled over to look at his son and said "you're not going to school in your PJS are you?" "No but would you help me pick out my outfit?" Toronto asked. Kurt got out of bed and started rambling about what your outfit on the first day of school said about you as he lead his son out of the room. After Kurt had left Blaine got up to make breakfast like he always did. Toronto came out in a white suit with a red tie looking oh so happy. "How many you want sir?" Blaine said referring to the blueberry pancakes he was making. "2 please dad." Toronto said. At this point Kurt joined them in the kitchen "Make sure you don't get anything on you today at school." "I won't daddy I'll be careful I promise." "Is Tracy still sleeping?" Kurt asked. "I think she is, she has been quiet so far." As Toronto ate his pancakes being so careful not to get syrup on this suit, Kurt and Blaine walked into their daughter's room to find Kurt's step-brother Finn standing in her room looking at her sleep. Finn was the tallest of all of them with light brown eyes and hair. " Finn! What are you doing here." Kurt exclaimed surprised of his arrival. "Hey little brother I was in town and I figured I stop by and surprise you. Don't worry I didn't break in I know where you keep the spare key." Finn said walking over to hug Kurt and Blaine "none the less we're happy you're here." Blaine said embracing Finn's large stacher body. Just then Toronto ran up his uncle where Finn lifted him up in to a crushing hug. "What's with the spiffy suit squirt?" "It's my first day of school today Uncle Finn." The family had recently moved back to Lima to raise their kids in a safer town. "We should get going we don't want you to be late." Blaine said as he walked over to get Tracy up. "Why don't we let Finn take care of her so she not crabby." Kurt told Blaine. "Okay, but can you handle it?" Blaine asked looking in Finn's direction. Finn just nodded and smiled at his nephew "Have a good day squirt." The couple and their son left the house got into the car and drove to Lima elementary school. When they got to the school and the couple got out of the car they got some dirty looks from other parents dropping their children off. Kurt and Blaine didn't mind they were used to it but the attention was not unnoticed by Toronto "My dads are gay so what they love each other and me." The child's bluntness made his parents smile but the other kids laughed at him. Finally a mother came up to the couple to confront their presence. "What the hell are you teaching these children who watch you drop your son off? Are you trying to teach them that gay is okay because it's not a good alternative lifestyle so I think you should take your child elsewhere for his education." Kurt spoke up at this rude statement "My **husband **and I met in this town so for you to say gay is not okay is an opinion all your own but don't punish our child because **your** homophobic." The mother just scoffed and walked away. They walked Toronto to his class room and all the parents, teachers, and even the children stared the family walking down the hallway. When they finally reached the class room Toronto asked his dads to stay and the both kindly agreed. Kurt and Blaine weren't the only parents to stay but they were the only gay couple so they went to the back of the room and found some chairs and took a seat. When class finally began the teacher came to the front of the room introduced herself to all the parents her attention was immediately directed to Kurt and Blaine in the back of the room then invited Toronto to introduce himself to the class. He got up and started to speak "Hi my name is Toronto Anderson-Hummel" one of the other kids raised their hand but blurted their question out anyway "Why is your do you have 2 last names?" Toronto looked at her and continued "I have 2 gay dads, and we just moved back here from New York to raise my baby sister." The same girl raised her and again blurted her question out "What do you mean moved back?" "My dads met here but moved to New York for collage and had me but decided to move back for my sister." "What do you mean ''had you? Boys can't have kids." Before Toronto could answer the teacher butted in "Okay welcome Toronto now like always I'm going to have to ask the parents to leave." Like all the other parents Kurt and Blaine got up waved good bye to their son and left the room.


	2. Interesting

The next day Toronto stormed into his dads' room to, Very gently he climbed into his dads' bed and woke them up. "Dad wake up." "Dad wake up." Toronto kept saying until finally Blaine woke up. "Dad do you know what day it is?" Toronto asked very excitedly. "Let me think." Blaine said even thought it was annoying his son. "It's the first day of school!" Toronto screamed so loud he was surprised he didn't wake Tracy up. Kurt rolled over to look at his son and said "you're not going to school in your PJS are you?" "No but would you help me pick out my outfit?" Toronto asked. Kurt got out of bed and started rambling about what your outfit on the first day of school said about you as he lead his son out of the room. After Kurt had left Blaine got up to make breakfast like he always did. Toronto came out in a white suit with a red tie looking oh so happy. "How many you want sir?" Blaine said referring to the blueberry pancakes he was making. "2 please dad." Toronto said. At this point Kurt joined them in the kitchen "Make sure you don't get anything on you today at school." "I won't daddy I'll be careful I promise." "Is Tracy still sleeping?" Kurt asked. "I think she is, she has been quiet so far." As Toronto ate his pancakes being so careful not to get syrup on this suit, Kurt and Blaine walked into their daughter's room to find Kurt's step-brother Finn standing in her room looking at her sleep. Finn was the tallest of all of them with light brown eyes and hair. " Finn! What are you doing here." Kurt exclaimed surprised of his arrival. "Hey little brother I was in town and I figured I stop by and surprise you. Don't worry I didn't break in I know where you keep the spare key." Finn said walking over to hug Kurt and Blaine "none the less we're happy you're here." Blaine said embracing Finn's large stacher body. Just then Toronto ran up his uncle where Finn lifted him up in to a crushing hug. "What's with the spiffy suit squirt?" "It's my first day of school today Uncle Finn." The family had recently moved back to Lima to raise their kids in a safer town. "We should get going we don't want you to be late." Blaine said as he walked over to get Tracy up. "Why don't we let Finn take care of her so she not crabby." Kurt told Blaine. "Okay, but can you handle it?" Blaine asked looking in Finn's direction. Finn just nodded and smiled at his nephew "Have a good day squirt." The couple and their son left the house got into the car and drove to Lima elementary school. When they got to the school and the couple got out of the car they got some dirty looks from other parents dropping their children off. Kurt and Blaine didn't mind they were used to it but the attention was not unnoticed by Toronto "My dads are gay so what they love each other and me." The child's bluntness made his parents smile but the other kids laughed at him. Finally a mother came up to the couple to confront their presence. "What the hell are you teaching these children who watch you drop your son off? Are you trying to teach them that gay is okay because it's not a good alternative lifestyle so I think you should take your child elsewhere for his education." Kurt spoke up at this rude statement "My **husband **and I met in this town so for you to say gay is not okay is an opinion all your own but don't punish our child because **your** homophobic." The mother just scoffed and walked away. They walked Toronto to his class room and all the parents, teachers, and even the children stared the family walking down the hallway. When they finally reached the class room Toronto asked his dads to stay and the both kindly agreed. Kurt and Blaine weren't the only parents to stay but they were the only gay couple so they went to the back of the room and found some chairs and took a seat. When class finally began the teacher came to the front of the room introduced herself to all the parents her attention was immediately directed to Kurt and Blaine in the back of the room then invited Toronto to introduce himself to the class. He got up and started to speak "Hi my name is Toronto Anderson-Hummel" one of the other kids raised their hand but blurted their question out anyway "Why is your do you have 2 last names?" Toronto looked at her and continued "I have 2 gay dads, and we just moved back here from New York to raise my baby sister." The same girl raised her and again blurted her question out "What do you mean moved back?" "My dads met here but moved to New York for collage and had me but decided to move back for my sister." "What do you mean ''had you? Boys can't have kids." Before Toronto could answer the teacher butted in "Okay welcome Toronto now like always I'm going to have to ask the parents to leave." Like all the other parents Kurt and Blaine got up waved good bye to their son and left the room. Kurt and Blaine got back to the car looked at each other took a deep breath, and sat there in silence staring at each other in silence. Kurt finally broke the silence "Well that was…" "Interesting" Blaine said finishing his husbands sentence. "I felt like everyone was staring at us." "They'll get used to having a gay couple sit into the class, I hope" Then Blaine started his Rang Rover backed up and drove home.


End file.
